


Mario Kart 8

by Monbi_Joux



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actually I just ship everyone, I literally just ship everyone with Hinata, M/M, More of a brotherly relationship, Multi, why are they all so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monbi_Joux/pseuds/Monbi_Joux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi shows up to Hinata's place early, so the two play the first year's new game before the others get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mario Kart 8

**Author's Note:**

> I was catching up on the Haikyuu!! anime and was reminded how cute of a relationship Asahi and Hinata have. I think it's super cute how Hinata looks up to Asahi and just had to write a little fic about them being cute. I have no idea if I ship them romantically or not yet.
> 
> I may or may not continue this with the other characters showing up. (it might turn into Kagehina if that happens because I love that ship hhh) xux;

Asahi hesitated as he stood on the porch of the unfamiliar house, arm extended. His finger was inches away from the doorbell, but he had yet to decide whether or not he was ready to go inside. Before he could decide, however, the door was yanked open very suddenly, causing him to jump ever so slightly.

“Asahi-san!” The short redhead greeted the upperclassman with an excited glint in his eyes, practically bouncing in place as he opened the door wider. “Eh, where’s Nishinoya-Senpai?”

The third year rubbed the back of his head. “Well…he couldn’t make it.” The ace figured he would keep the fact that Nishinoya’s mother was forcing him to see a tutor on the down low, since the libero was very livid about it over his phone call earlier.

“Whaaaat? Aw man!” Hinata pouted at the news. He had been excited to play the new video game he had purchased with his senpai, but it looked like it would have to wait. “Well, come on in. We’ll just have to have fun without him!” He perked up immediately with a determined look, inviting his other teammate inside.

With a small smile, the ace entered the house. He couldn’t help but feel out of place in Hinata’s house, since he had mainly agreed to come over with Nishinoya. The redhead was closer to the libero than him, but maybe this was his chance to get to know him better.

He followed the excited first year down the hall into the living room, which was set up with snacks and games, surprised to see no one else from the team there.  
“Where’s everyone else?” Asahi asked as he looked around, feeling kind of awkward. He never even really hung out with friends one on one. 

Hinata’s cheeks turned a little red as he pulled a bean bag chair closer to the coffee table. “T-they’re coming, I promise! You’re a little early…” He didn’t want the ace to think he was too lame to hang out with! “…but that just means we get to test out this first!” He picked up and proudly held out the new Mario Kart 8 for the other to see.

Asahi blinked in response, before chuckling. He was the type that preferred to watch others play games, but the other was trying hard to entertain the ace, so he decided to go along with it. “Okay, that sounds good.”

The decoy moved another bean bag next to his so they both had what he thought were the best seats (direct view of the T.V. and easy access to the snacks) and began getting the game set up as Asahi waited. The third year glanced up at the clock absentmindedly, noticing that he was indeed about twenty minutes early.

The energetic first year handed the inexperienced Asahi the Wii remote, explaining the controls with over exaggerated arm movements and whooshing noises once he saw the ace’s quizzical expression. The third year pretended to get what the other was saying, but it seemed he had learned how to give directions from Kageyama and Nishinoya.

The two settled on their bean bags, Hinata letting out an enthusiastic cheer once the title screen appeared. Asahi couldn’t help but smile a little at the first year’s excitement. It helped him feel less awkward being there.

After the two chose their characters and bikes (Asahi mostly just picked at random), Hinata spent a good five minutes trying to decide what racetrack to play on. It only took him that long because he kept babbling about which track was from what game, or if they were new, to which Asahi could only nod in amusement. 

“Get ready! Set! GOOOO!” The redhead yelled louder as the light turned green and they began to accelerate. Or well, they were supposed to. It took Asahi an extra moment to remember what button he was supposed to use to accelerate, which instantly put him in twelfth place. Hinata, in stark comparison, was in the lead. It turned out he was actually pretty good at Mario Kart, even if he kept moving around as he played.

Hinata would often swing the controller as he turned as if he was actually racing, and Asahi had to dodge several times to avoid being smacked with it. The ace didn’t really mind, even if the momentary distractions tended to make him fall behind.

It was the last lap when the first year swung the controller a bit too hard, the momentum of his movements causing him to fall sideways onto Asahi’s lap. The third year stiffened, but kept his eyes glued to the screen; the game was oddly addicting and he had finally made it up to fifth place. Hinata squeaked out a quick apology, but didn’t move in case he lost his lead.

Both of the teammates watched the screen with wide eyes as they steered. The first year was actually getting kind of comfortable laying across the other’s lap, and Asahi was surprisingly cool with it was well. Normally he would have felt extremely awkward in a situation like this.

Hinata’s player crossed the finish line, resulting in the decoy’s delighted cheer. Asahi finished a few moments after, exhaling a sigh of relief. He managed to score third place despite his rocky start. 

To the third year’s surprise, Hinata began to slowly shift to move up, only to move from his beanbag to sit on Asahi’s lap. 

“Uh well, there won’t be enough seats once everyone gets here…and…uh you’re kind of comfortable.” The decoy mumbled, keeping his eyes fixed on the screen as he tried to act casual.

“I see.” The ace smiled softly, chuckling a little at the other’s excuses. 

Once the race started he rested his chin on top of the first year’s head, intent on winning this round.

**Author's Note:**

> "No homo." said Hinata.
> 
> "All homo." said Asahi


End file.
